


魔法、抱枕、猫头鹰和男朋友

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Missy把12th Doctor变成了一只猫头鹰抱枕并把它送给了Clara Oswald。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 5
Collections: 中文Doctor Who同人文 (C.F.)





	魔法、抱枕、猫头鹰和男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：轻微的魔法AU、逗逼吐槽向、同居三十题-相拥入眠  
> 警告：瞎写！胡说八道！Bug超级多！OOC得妈不认！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Doctor是个有点疯的巫师，五十多岁，银灰卷发，脾气怪不说，长得还特别像一只很生气的猫头鹰，并且穿什么都帅的那种。主角标配有木有！一直主角光环Bling-Bling幸运值从来没低过的他做梦都想不到自己竟然也会有这么倒霉的一天。  
一时不察就着了Missy，括弧一个从学生时代起The One了Doctor许多年很有病的女巫反括弧，的道，被她用陌生而奇怪的咒语击中，砰的一声之后，Doctor变成了一个超大而柔软的猫头鹰抱枕，并被以头朝下爪子朝上的糟糕姿势塞进了纸箱里即将被寄出。  
What the fXXk！刚刚发生了什么？！  
“放心，这个咒语绝对安全长效无痛苦。”Missy一边哼着小曲唱着歌，一边扯着胶带正准备封箱，“是这样，我答应了某个人要给她黑箱一个英俊的限量款抱枕，但是因为库存太少上架之后都被抢光了，我又不能言而无信，所以只好委屈委屈你了，Doctor~”  
看！神TM有病！这他喵的到底是什么鬼逻辑！  
在Doctor默默在心里把积攒的所有脏话都骂完之前，Missy已经封好箱子连快递单都填好贴上了，还好，还好Doctor没有幽闭恐惧症，不然这可就要命了。  
稍微冷静下来之后，Doctor开始在脑海中翻捡着从前的经历，试图找到相似的境况做参考来帮助自己脱困。说起来他年轻的时候可是个十足的作死小能手，括弧当然也在不差反括弧，没少拿自己折腾过奇奇怪怪的实验。  
有了！有过这么一次，很多年以前，他曾把自己的……元神？啊呸不对！灵魂？好像也算不是。意识？嗯可能吧……反正你知道是什么玩意，给转移到了一只小猫头鹰的身上，终于体验了一把不借助外物的飞行。然而最后出了点意外，受了伤，还被一个脸圆腿短的麻瓜小女孩捡回家好吃好喝的给养了一周之后才又活着回到自己的身体里。  
顺带插一句，大约是因为这次经历的缘故，Doctor后来花了好一段时间自学成阿尼马格斯，变形之后也是一只猫头鹰。  
但活物和死物之间的距离岂止是差了一百多颗小行星，他既发不出声也动弹不得，更调动不了任何魔力，目测唯一的办法就是只能生生抗到咒语失效，想到这里，Doctor整个人都有点崩溃。  
“Doctor，玩得高兴。”Missy说着轻轻踢了一脚纸箱子。  
装着The·猫头鹰抱枕·Doctor的纸箱第二天被快递员搁在Clara Oswald的家门口。  
把Doctor从纸箱子里给拆出来的是一个二十六七岁的年轻姑娘，富有活力而且眼睛很漂亮，对着自己翻来覆去的看了又看，傻傻的乐了半天，似乎怎么看怎么顺眼，最末才伸手在他身上揉捏了一会，Clara玩得可开心了。这种感觉，在Doctor觉来简直非常之诡异，反正他打死都不会承认其实还挺舒服的。  
Doctor也是这下才意识到自己只是个柔软的团状物，哪怕是在意识上并没有什么手脚脑袋之分，他忍不住想这很好，不然被摸到什么不应该的部位那可就很尴尬了。  
然而，就在此刻，Clara把他放在了卧室的床上，Doctor顿时有种很不好的预感……  
于是从这天夜里开始，中间名曾经是“我超厉害”的Doctor就这么毫无还手之力的被，日常是被这个叫Clara Oswald的年轻女孩抱着睡、抱着睡和抱着睡的崭新人生，给强行熊抱了。  
作为他人生中的一大重要转折点，Doctor显然对此格外接受不良。  
Clara的睡相其实非常好，一点都不闹腾，除了会扒着猫头鹰抱枕先生不撒手之外一点毛病都没有。然而，猫头鹰抱枕先生非常非常非常介意自己被人搂着不放，尤其介意被这个长得好看，笑起来超甜的姑娘搂着不放。他在心里深深叹了口气，不由得又多加了好几个程度副词。  
作为一个非常抗拒拥抱的人，Doctor在这段时间里所收到的来自Clara Oswald的拥抱大概会比他前半生加起来的总和还要多……猫头鹰抱枕先生对此表示严正抗议！然而猫头鹰抱枕先生对此没有发言权！猫头鹰抱枕先生感觉到很委屈！  
在Doctor无声的抗议中，猫头鹰抱枕先生终于第一次恢复成了人形，他本该为之感到高兴，因为这是个好兆头，说明Missy的咒语已经开始渐渐失效，但此时此刻的Doctor完全顾不上这些。  
Clara的额头正抵着他的肩胛骨，胳膊虚虚揽着他的腰，Clara整个人都贴着他……Doctor有点懵逼，也许是非常懵逼，像是在拥着一团柔软的火焰，完全不敢动弹，在Clara平稳的呼吸声中睁大了眼睛，空盯着昏暗不清的天花板，简直就是一只夜猫子成了精。  
就这么过了格外漫长的五分钟，Doctor又变回了猫头鹰抱枕先生，他不由自主的为此长长松了口气。接下来的几天里，Doctor一直在自我催眠自己是个抱枕并且只是个抱枕。  
第二次再恢复成人形大约是第一次的五天之后，Doctor并不十分确定，因为他在刻意回避去数自己到底被Clara抱着睡了多少次……  
第二次的开头大致和第一次相当，从Doctor自己的角度概括起来就相当于你做了个梦，梦到自己正抱着一个非常好看的小姑娘，然则你一点都高兴不起来。Doctor非常不确定这回又能维持多久的人形，所以还是不敢乱动，然而这次不同于先前的是，Clara醒了。  
Doctor也不知道自己究竟哪碍着她接着睡了，可能是因为他过于急促的呼吸和心跳频率，又或者他身上哪一块硌得她不适的骨头，反正，Clara Oswald醒了。  
“Hey……”  
“Oh，Hello……”  
两人的心率顿时都飙到一百五，但是谁也没敢动，Doctor和Clara维持着抱在一块儿的姿势相互干瞪了足足有一分多钟。  
“糟！不是说建国以后不许成精的么！”  
“这可不是我们国家的规定……”  
下一秒Clara惊叫着从Doctor怀里窜了起来，以极其不科学的速度跑出了自己的卧室，事后她发誓这是自己有生以来跑得最快的一次。身体还不是很听使唤的Doctor伸手抹了把脸，也赶紧起身跟了出去，怕她会打电话报警抓他……  
睡眠不足外加被吓了一大跳的Clara一脸懵逼的听着Doctor再三解释自己并无恶意，也不是什么怪物或者变态，只是被坏心眼的女巫施咒变成了……呃猫头鹰抱枕，然后被寄到了她这里。Clara心想他喵的竟然还是个童话AU……她随即看了一眼时间，还差五分钟到四点半，而人民教师Clara白天还有课要授，有一群熊孩子要教……  
“要不，要不你先去隔壁空着的客房睡，我们等天亮了再说？”  
变成抱枕真的好累，心也好累的Doctor也的确急需睡个好觉，便顺从的点了点头，自觉顺着Clara的指向挪往客房。  
“Night，and，I am the Doctor.”  
“Goodnight，Doctor.”  
等屋门被阖上，客厅就剩她自己了，Clara才觉得整个人都不太好……Oh my God！我都抱着他睡了快半个月！还好现在天不太热她的睡衣也还算得体，猫在沙发上的Clara捂着脸，顿时感觉自己整个人都在冒烟。  
在三观才经历过一波核打击又突然没了抱得顺手的东西之后，好不容易爬回床上的Clara尽管困得不行，但翻来覆去怎么都再睡不着。末了破罐子破摔的又重新爬了起来，打开电脑，上网发帖，求问超喜欢的抱枕突然成精了我该怎么办！急在线等！  
趴在电脑前打了好一会儿盹，眼下正浑身都疼的Clara干掉了闹钟，心想终于挨到了天亮，洗漱过之后心怀忐忑的去敲客房的门，然而敲了半天都没人回应。待颇为不安的Clara推开门一看，床上正躺着她的猫头鹰抱枕……  
What the hell！一定是因为我醒来的方式不对！  
猫头鹰抱枕先生再度恢复成人形已经是这日临近深夜的事，好在这次的读条不长没又是一晃三五天，并且要不是因为Clara需要备课睡得晚了，Doctor说不定还得再体验一次在她怀里变回人形的窘境。  
虽然之前受到了不小的惊吓，但Clara对Doctor的巫师身份接受度格外良好。因为她一早就知道Missy是个女巫，也知道这个世界上还有许多极少为人所知的物种和生命形式，这可大大出乎了Doctor的预料。  
Doctor斜靠在厨房的门框边，看着Clara正忙活着给他弄吃的，心里一阵说不上来的怪异，并且他还是挺高兴的，不由自主的有点小激动，毕竟这姑娘居然没把你直接塞到垃圾桶里不是么，而且还在给你弄宵夜……  
过了好一会儿Doctor才想起问她怎么会认识Missy。Clara漫不经心地答是在网上认识的，她说自己偶尔会逛一逛巫师们的同人论坛找找粮，并且，这年头连地精都学会了上网，从网上认识个把女巫一点也不奇怪。  
他听了有点懵，“等等！他们不是把麻瓜的IP都给墙了么？”  
“哦！我黑过你们巫师界的服务器，可以伪装成你们那的IP绕过限制。”  
疯得没边的姑娘撇过头，冲着Doctor露出引申义为“有没有很厉害，酷爱点夸我”的明暖笑容，Doctor顿时觉得自己心律不齐外加有点腿软想叫救护车。  
细问之下才知，原来Clara和Miss都沉迷于一部叫胡医生的长篇科幻剧，也都在社交平台上玩。两人虽然本命CP站得不一样还互拆，但是同为圈中接受杂食的全员党和产粮大手，平日里低头不见抬头见，偶然相互分享过一些贵圈真乱的脑洞，也还算聊得来。  
Missy是出了名的混乱邪恶剪刀手，以BGM魔性脑洞有病见长，特别热衷鬼畜、自我放飞和相爱相杀。后来不知道怎么搞到了官方授权，偶尔会弄一些限量定制的官方周边，蜈蚣见了都恨不得剁手把自己剁成蚯蚓都不在乎的那种，但是供应数量特别少，据说抢到的人之后都去买了彩票。Missy说她就爱看这帮求而不得的家伙在她转发评论下又哭又闹。  
Clara在圈子里是个人气不低的写手，产量稳定文风多变，各种AU梗玩得特别溜。但是其作品和本人的反差不要太大，本人长得特别甜暖萌，可写出来的东西却每一篇都能滤出半斤玻璃渣，不是BE就是在奔向BE的大路上，偶有开放式结局，也都看得人极为寂寞如雪。  
不久前Missy又在弄官周，承诺会给Clara黑箱一个限量的抱枕，换她下篇稿子必须写HE。Clara正好特别喜欢抱着东西睡觉，抱枕什么的简直太对她的胃口了，禁不住有点小心动，“有猫头鹰的么，是猫头鹰的就成交。”  
再然后……“然后那个神经病就把我打包送给你了。”终于逮到空隙发言的Doctor想都没想就跟着吐槽了一句，话说完愣了一下才觉得哪里不对。Clara看着他，他也看着Clara，目光交接，简直能剐出呲花来，随便给点可燃气体就炸，于是乎他们俩在彼此的注视下变成了两个大号的番茄。  
Doctor清了清嗓子，试图换个不那么尴尬的话题，便装作漫不经心地问：“那剧我也看，你最喜欢哪一任？”  
其实他也是这部剧的死忠粉，毕竟是从小看到大，一生推的神作，Doctor对每一任都是真爱，但是对第12任稍微有点特殊情结。因为他跟12的演员是同族的表兄弟，这两人长得也很像，小的时候老在一块追剧，小12跟小Doctor说自己以后不要当巫师要做个演员，演他俩的爱豆，然后对方说到做到了。  
“11 is the best！He is my Doctor！”Clara眨了眨眼。  
啧，Doctor要有小情绪了！看看看眉毛都快竖起来了……  
最终，Doctor在巫师模式和猫头鹰抱枕模式之间的反复终于稳定在了一个大致的数值，概括起来约莫是白天会变成猫头鹰抱枕，到了晚上才能恢复人形。Doctor觉得还好，终于不用全职当抱枕了，倒是Clara对此颇有意见。  
“Doctor，我说你就不能改一改变化的时间点么？比如改成白天维持人形，晚上才变成抱枕，第二天白天再变回来。这样既让你拥有了白天足够的空余时间，又保证了我有抱枕Buff的睡眠，请对上班狗友好一点。”  
“……不能！”Doctor抿着嘴，就算是能他也不干啊！  
为了回避某些涉及隐私的敏感话题，Doctor其实对Clara撒了谎，说自己在变成抱枕期间意识全无，相当于在沉睡。Clara只觉得他们巫师还真会玩，没多想就信了，毕竟她不知道，并且也难以向第三人咨询，被变成抱枕究竟是一种什么样的体验。  
因而，在抱枕模式下的Doctor经常会逮到Clara在小心翼翼的观察着他，时不时还戳一戳揉一揉，偶尔还会傻兮兮的自言自语，应该是在对他说话……猫头鹰抱枕先生拒绝谈论这一话题！猫头鹰抱枕先生有权保持沉默！猫头鹰抱枕先生对抱枕不会脸红和冒烟感到万分庆幸！  
至于究竟什么时候才能完全解除咒语的效果，Doctor依然对此束手无策，因而也不敢随便离开，怕再多生出别的麻烦，比如走在路上或者在人堆里忽然变成抱枕……这可就很要命了。  
好在Clara对收留他一事也颇为大度，虽然Doctor觉得她更多的是在舍不得她的猫头鹰抱枕而不是他，一想到这里，Doctor还真有点不太爽。反正The Doctor是不会承认自己在嫉妒一个抱枕，并且还是自己变成的抱枕。  
没几日，Doctor就注意到Clara夜间睡眠质量的明显下降，偶尔白天也需要抱着猫头鹰抱枕先生打个小盹。按照Clara自己的说法是因为近来工作忙，家长会临近，学校和孩子们的事给了她不小的压力。他觉得那都是在扯淡，Clara捡了不相干的理由来哄他。  
Doctor遂提出要给Clara买一个新的抱枕，款式由她随便挑，并且不限预算，要是一个不够的话其实他也很乐意给她买一堆，一天一换三个月都不重样，只要她的屋子塞得下。Clara听了乐得不行，打趣说哦哟原来自己撞大运收留和包养了一只土豪。  
但是末了Clara还是拒绝了Doctor给她买新抱枕的提议。Doctor觉得Clara一定是对猫头鹰有什么特殊的情结才会如此固执，有谜团放在他眼前会不试图去解开，那简直不是他的风格。  
Doctor的问题似乎触动了她身上的某个机关，无形中开了一道口子，片刻之间便将年轻女孩所有的精神与活力都给抽跑了。Clara抱着双腿缩在沙发里，脑袋搁在膝盖上，缺乏安全感的姿势只会将她整个人凸显得更为小只。  
他因后悔于自己不恰当的发问也极难为的安静了下来，真是好奇心害死猫……头鹰。  
Clara给他讲了一个故事，她小时候的故事，一个Doctor恰好也知道的故事。  
说她很小的时候曾养过一只猫头鹰，一只捡来的，又受了伤的小猫头鹰。  
家人起初并不同意Clara留下它，或许是因为她还太小，猫头鹰也并不是什么能够随便拿来当宠物的动物，末了Clara的妈妈对小Clara说如果选择留下它，驯养这只猫头鹰，她就有了照顾对方的责任，这是一件很郑重的事，需要她考虑清楚。小Clara花了整整两天时间才下定决心，要留下这只猫头鹰，并且，会对它好。  
这是她的第一只宠物，也是第一个同伴，小Clara也曾以为这将是她最好的朋友。只不过这世上毕竟并没有那么多童话，后来小猫头鹰养好了伤，飞走了，没再回来。小Clara自然很伤心，家里人安慰她说那些外面野生的东西，养不熟，可以到宠物店去由她再挑一只乖的，让她不要太难过。  
哭唧唧的小Clara小脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，此后更没再养过任何宠物。那只小猫头鹰是挺没良心，但她还是喜欢。更多的，往后的二十年中，Clara学得更为谨慎于自己的期待与付出，也无法再接受事情脱离她的控制。  
但她没对Doctor说的是，自己所写过的每一个故事里都有一只一去不回的猫头鹰，像是她儿时所短暂养过的那只猫头鹰的回声，存在于她每一个故事里。  
Doctor始终保持着沉默听完全程，这期间不停地折腾着自己的手指，双手交握，指骨间不明显的缓慢摩擦带出轻微的疼痛感，试图以此分散注意力。但显然效果不佳，心在胸中狂跳，至于他不敢开口，生怕泄露任何不应当的情绪。  
你坐在Clara的对面，你们像是一双对称的点，中间无形隔着一道透镜，透镜两边的世界中时间在以不同的流速向前，也将同一个故事拆分成截然不同的两部分。你侥幸拿到了更容易的那些，只因对方替你担下了更多的苦涩，而你甚至对于自己的侥幸都无知无觉。  
Doctor抹了把脸，驱离那些毫无用处的负罪感，得想个法子，一个能逗Clara开心的法子，Doctor可不爱看他年轻的姑娘被任何负面情绪缠住不放。  
如同甜点烤好出炉那样叮的一声，Doctor福至心灵，对着Clara说他是巫师，又恰好可以变成猫头鹰，问Clara要不要看。  
“What？！That’s impossible！”Clara一时间适应不了这神展开，漂亮的褐色眼睛睁得可圆了。  
Clara看着Doctor消失在自己眼前，继而觉得自己的头上多出了一些重量，Clara下意识的抬手去赶他下来，试了两三次都被他不轻不重啄开，末了只得无奈地平举起左臂，等着他乖乖跳到她的手臂上。  
Doctor的本体，啊呸，阿尼马格斯，是一只英俊的银灰色带斑点的猫头鹰，个头中等，毛茸茸的一团，眼睛又大又圆，因为眉毛很显攻击性的缘故一脸不高兴的样子，比Clara小时候见过的那只要神气得多。Clara轻咬着下唇才没让自己发出什么怪叫。  
她伸出另一只手到他面前摇了摇，无声的征询Doctor的同意，在确认他并未攻击自己之后才开始用指尖缓慢而小心的蹭着他脖子和脑袋上的茸毛。起先只是浅浅的画着圈，逐渐匀加力道，指腹跟上，继而是手心，Clara不轻不重的揉着猫头鹰先生的脑袋。  
不高兴的猫头鹰先生在Clara的安抚下很快就缴械投降，Doctor极少会当着别人的面变成阿尼马格斯，更别说由着人这么捋他的羽毛了，陌生的愉悦感迅速占领高地，引着他顺从于Clara使劲的方向回蹭她暖软的掌心，甚至于颇为享受的闭上了眼。  
Clara顿时玩性大起，想干点坏事，迅速欺身向前，轻轻地吻了猫头鹰先生。  
猫头鹰先生这下可不太好，圆眼睛瞪得可凶，浑身的羽毛都在以一种肉眼可见的速度迅速膨胀，像一块被扔进水里的海绵或者是烤箱中的面包那样。更在转瞬之间就消失不见并出现在了客厅的另一端，Clara还没来得及为他究竟是怎么瞬移过去的而感到吃惊，便听到Doctor颇有些气急败坏的声音。  
“你不该那样对我的脑袋！”  
面皮发红的Doctor冲着Clara咋呼道，因为生气或是害羞，也可能一半一半吧，刚被蹂躏过的头发也乱糟糟的，果真跟只炸了毛的猫头鹰一毛一样，这逗得Clara哈哈大笑，Doctor在她的笑声中别过烫得不行的脸。  
但在闹过之后，那种无法名状的伤感又悄悄潜回她的身上，分明是在微笑却显得格外悲伤，又或者说，明明并不那么开心却依然维持着笑容，不论哪一种说法都让Doctor感到异常的不解和心塞。  
Doctor忽地想起了一个从前不记得在哪读到过的鸡汤理论，大意是说人不能太早就遇到认定的人或物。  
文章不伦不类的还举了个栗子，不少人都会记得自己小时候那颗特别特别喜欢但是舔了一口就掉了的糖，始终念念不忘。哪怕以后长大了，得到再多的糖，都没有用，还是会一直惦记当初的那颗，似乎从此世上所有的糖都不如那颗掉了的糖甜。人们一般将这种情况算作童年阴影的一种。  
有些很荒诞的词句如同某个后来才令你为之疯狂的人，在你真正看到它以前，放任它挤进你的头脑里之前，总会觉得连标点符号都不可信。是没有人会因为一颗星辰而拒绝整片星空，只有一个死心眼的小姑娘，就因为一只儿时没能留住的猫头鹰，耿耿于怀二十年，而这是你的错。  
回到房间后，Doctor坐在床边摸索着慢慢解开了衬衫的领口，露出一条挺旧的细绳，细绳末端挂一个小圆环，比戒指之类的要小上一圈，宽度也更大，是一枚金属制的鸟类脚环。  
Doctor用指尖轻轻摩擦着圆环上的刻文，大抵由于Clara替他补足了故事的另一面，亦或是他情绪上的波澜不断冲击着记忆封印，促使那些原先毫无印象的细节开始渐渐回流入他的脑海之中。  
当年的事，其实Doctor最后只记住了其中很少一部分，一个大致的轮廓，或许是因为受过伤的影响，那些不成熟的魔咒，或者是意识在不同身体间辗转的后遗症，一切都迫使他在恢复之后只得到了一张空的画布，也曾一窥其中风景，却难以复述出任何细节，如同一个醒来之后就淡忘了的梦。  
彼时重获新生的Doctor从那只惊慌失措，扑腾着要赶紧飞走的小猫头鹰身上取下了这枚脚环，一直保留至今。上面刻着小Clara给她的猫头鹰取的名字，歪歪扭扭的Basil，是小Clara自己亲手刻上去的，天知道当初她是怎么办到的这些，明明只有那么一点大。  
这上面的刻字并没有完成，本来，Clara还要刻上她名字的所有格，但在此之前却不小心划伤了手，疼得直掉眼泪，继而被父母收缴了作案工具。小哭包红着眼眶，看上去好委屈，絮絮叨叨的跟她的小猫头鹰说，等她再长大一些一定会给他补刻上……  
这枚脚环当时是被Doctor随便收在了哪个抽屉深处的小盒子里，他起初并不太在意，甚至于转眼之间就给忘得一干二净，直到后来，Doctor学会化兽成了阿尼马格斯。  
所有知道他在学化兽的人都觉得Doctor会变成一只猫头鹰，也包括他自己，只不过别人会这么以为大概是因为Doctor长得像猫头鹰，只有他自己隐约的知道是因为别的。  
在第一次变形成功之后，猜想终于得到印证的Doctor所做的第一件事情，翻箱倒柜的扒了老半天，将这东西重新找出来，又找了一条结实的绳子串着，当成项链戴在了脖子上，之后一直没再取下来过。似乎作为一只猫头鹰，就应该这样，就需要这么个物件。Doctor此前从未深究过此举的含义，只把它当作一个特殊的护身符。  
事到如今，他忍不住猜测自己还留着这东西，无非是想有一天交还给其主人，如此，他就应该找个合适的机会把东西还给Clara，在离开之前，还给Clara。  
Missy的咒语终于彻底失去其效用，这是意料之中的事，然则来得比Doctor所希望的要更早。Doctor借口自己从前没怎么到过麻瓜的地方，想多留一段时间在这附近转一转，问是否可以接着暂住在Clara这。  
“我会付房租，或者，我可以给你当猫头鹰。”Doctor冲着她眨眼，尽量让自己看上去多一点真诚。他也知道这么做不太地道，故意说了敲打Clara软肋的话，但他需要这个，需要她答应。  
Clara打量着他寻思了一小会儿，“你负责做饭就成交，猫头鹰先生。”  
Doctor毕竟不是什么会安分守己的室友，作为一个乐于助人和搞破坏同等擅长的疯巫师，他会用魔法帮Clara解决各种麻烦，也带着那些“一点也不麻瓜”的东西把Clara的屋子和原先的生活“糟蹋”得面目全非。帮过的忙和添过的乱大致对半开，但他们为总能一块搞定所有的事而对麻烦乐在其中。  
猫头鹰巫师先生甚至以增加做好梦的概率为由，把Clara卧室的天花板给弄成了莹光的动态星图，白天瞧着没什么不一样，一到夜里人根本就挪不开眼睛。导致第一天晚上，Clara光顾着数星星就数到了凌晨三点多，在工作日的白天直接就睡过了头，最后还是Doctor向学校打了电话替她请的病假。  
Doctor又用扩展空间的魔咒把家里冰箱的内部空间改造成比原来的三倍还要大，Bigger on the inside，Clara去拿一瓶酸奶都得探头探脑的捞上半天。两人更趁着一个闲来无事的周末亲自动手把冰箱涂成了蓝色警亭的样子，完成之后，两条资深追剧狗坐在地上靠着彼此傻笑个不停。  
“现在我们有了Tardis.”  
“Yep，and you got a Doctor, too.”  
Doctor漫不经心的如此说到，边从地上爬起来，准备去收拾工具，因而也错过了Clara看着他的眼神，如同凝视着厄里斯魔镜。他伸出手想扶Clara一把，不料年轻的姑娘在站起身后并未松开手，而是上前一步直接抱住了自己。  
“No！No！No！你不能拥抱我！我是‘反对拥抱教’的！你得尊重我的信仰！”  
反对无效，猫头鹰先生，Clara笑着并默默地在心里补了一句。  
其实吧，Doctor还想将Clara带到巫师的地方去，虽然他对自己长大的地方并没有什么特别深的感情，但还是想，或者说希望年轻的姑娘能够一窥他的世界，以便顺带把那些自己前半辈子中发掘出也只有Doctor一个人知道的好玩有趣的东西都跟他的小姑娘得瑟个遍。  
然而一转念想到他们巫师界随处可见的邮递猫头鹰，Doctor心里就不由的打起了退堂鼓，还是算了吧，不能让Clara被别的猫头鹰给拐跑了，对猫头鹰有特殊情结的小姑娘超难搞定的！  
于是乎这个被大写加粗的计划被无限期的推迟，但始终驻扎于Doctor的计划表里。  
这天夜里，趴在床上原本只想随便数一数羊就睡觉的Clara，万万没想到天花板上的星图突然起了变化，让她遇见了一场特别壮观的流星雨。Clara在震惊之余整个人都亢奋得不行，乐颠乐颠的赶紧把Doctor也叫了起来，穿着睡衣的两人拿了一堆零食猫在一块看星星。猫头鹰先生之前也没见过这种情况，也亢奋得不行，不厌其烦的跟她讲了一晚上和天文有关巫师们的童话和传说。  
这一不小心，又是凌晨三点多才各自爬回床上睡觉，而第二天又双叒叕是工作日。早上出门时，Miss. Oswald因为实在没睡够和太过手忙脚乱而落了东西，到了学校才发现教师开会要用的文件没带来。万般无奈之下，Clara只好打电话给Doctor江湖救急。  
本打算好好睡个懒觉外加稍微有点起床气的Doctor被吵醒之后，在电话里将Clara狠狠数落了一顿，但最后还是答应了会按时替她把东西送来，Clara对全名读作口嫌体正直的Doctor可一向信任得很，这下便也放了心，没再多想。  
谁也不曾预料到的是，大约过了有十来分钟，Clara的英语课正上到一半，满满一屋子的人都眼睁睁看着一只超级帅气的猫头鹰从开着的窗户径直飞入了教室，并在十分得瑟的盘旋一周后将一份文件袋啪的一下扔在了Miss. Oswald的桌上。  
人民教师Clara看着停在跟前，正冲自己眨眼，神气得不行的猫头鹰先生，有点懵逼，一屋子祖国未来的花朵们也有点懵逼，一时之间，整个教室陷落于鸦雀无声的寂静中，之后的场面颇为混乱难以控制……总之，Clara班上所有的孩子们都以为他们老师晚了这么多年终于收到了霍格沃茨的通知书，看来他们还有希望，伙计们，梦想还是要有的！  
要不是因为她腿短够不着，也逮不住一只长了翅膀的Doctor，Clara发誓自己一定会将猫头鹰先生倒着拎进储藏室，而非等着他自己飞过来！  
因花了好一会儿才稳住局面，上课时间所剩无几， 而怒条满到爆的Clara顿时触发了暴躁模式，气场两米八，“我以为你会用正常的方式过来！正常的，人类的，麻瓜的交通方式！”   
Doctor听了没忍住翻了个白眼，但他这回可学乖管住了嘴，没做任何吐槽反驳，只是满脸“老子明明自己就会飞你还非要让我去挤公交地铁简直是无情无义无理取闹！”的表情一直盯着Clara看，嘴角向下撇着，显得还挺委屈的。顿时生出“正在给调皮学生训话”这一错觉的人民教师Clara再次感到自己正面朝大海，踩在崩溃的边缘。  
“Clara，Clara，Clara，”Doctor似乎特别偏爱这么连着念她的名字，像是能哼出奇怪而欢快的调子，“我可将你要的文件提前送来了。”  
“Thank you……”Clara沉了口气才不大自在的回答。  
得到了Clara的道谢，Doctor这才满意的点点头，脸上喜滋滋的神情跟拿到糖的小孩子简直一模一样，五岁！不能再多了！  
Clara看着他顿时什么脾气都没了，似来了一阵风，吹散雨云。随即又因太过轻易就原谅了Doctor而对自己感到生气，下一秒又怪罪到了不断搞事的巫师先生头上，但她怎么能以凡人的标准要求一位本来就疯得没边的巫师呢……总之是个非常迷的死循环。  
这天放学之前，全校的人，包括老师同学保安以及清洁工们都知道Miss Clara Oswald养了一只特别聪明的猫头鹰当宠物。当然，也有数目不小于一打，坚信那才不是什么宠物就是霍格沃茨来的猫头鹰的熊孩子们，借着课间的空闲鬼鬼祟祟地在她办公室门外瞎晃悠和偷看了老半天。  
在打发掉第五个试图跟自己打听那只猫头鹰的同事后终于走出教学楼的大门，极为出乎意料的看见Doctor在楼下等着自己。巫师先生正对着近旁树上的一只她叫不出名字的鸟大眼瞪小眼，不知在神秘兮兮交流着什么，忽然间回过头，冲Clara摇了摇手，露出神气的笑容。  
这让Clara颇有些受宠若惊，学校附近可没什么他瞧得上眼又可供他消磨时间的地方。  
“我有责任对自己的饲主好一点。”Doctor如是说。  
“Oh，你还挺认真的是吧……”  
“Of course I am.”  
“Well，我们回家，猫头鹰先生。”Clara偷偷地笑了，加快步子跟了上去。  
事情本该这么过于平稳的继续下去，然而按照故事一贯的套路，总得出点什么意外。Doctor最终也没找到所谓的“合适的机会”，事实上，或许他根本并不想将东西还给Clara，也只想让事情就这么过于平稳的继续下去，尽管他绝不会这么大声承认，自己真的很享受这个，给Clara Oswald当猫头鹰的生活。  
而那枚脚环的事，Clara自己发现了，起因还仅仅是因为Doctor某天夜里洗完澡之后换了一件Clara新给他买的Tardis的T恤，想都没想就跑到她面前去得瑟，过短的圆领根本遮不住猫头鹰先生常年不见阳光白得让吸血鬼垂涎的脖子，自然也没遮住他颈上挂着的金属玩意……事后在Clara仔细想来，Doctor当时肯定他喵是故意的！  
Doctor其实有点懵，在他的视角下，看着Clara前一秒还在因为自己的俏皮话而傻笑个不停，下一秒她笑容顿时就变得不对劲，如同亲眼目睹了花在一瞬间之内的凋零。年轻的姑娘极不可置信的眨了眨眼，忽然一把抓住了那只鸟类脚环，Doctor被拽着向前略弓起腰，下意识的捉住了Clara的手腕，两人就这么僵持不下，互相瞪着也不说话。  
末了Clara先放开了Doctor，而后者还是没有松开手，依旧死死抓着她的手腕，猫头鹰先生有点慌，或许不止是一点，他完全不知道接下来该做什么，之前被Missy变成抱枕束手无策的时候Doctor都没这么慌过。  
小姑娘挣不开Doctor的牵制，又气又急，眼睛都红了，只好借力往前推搡Doctor直到两人都倒在了床上，Clara借着这个别扭得不行的拥抱藏住了自己的脸。Doctor因为倒下的时候姿势不太对，肋骨附近不轻不重的闷闷挨了一下，终于因此找回了自己的声音。  
“Clara……”  
“别说话。”  
“Clara……”  
“闭嘴，无论是作为抱枕或是猫头鹰你都没有发言权。”  
“Clara，we need to talk.”  
“Not now！Not when I am fucking mad at you！”  
她的声音带着生硬的棱角，巫师先生听了一愣，下意识，其实很不应该，但是就是忍不住，极其微妙的觉得，脑袋里自己的声音在啧着嘴，说，他赢了……Doctor伸出手，像是在接近一只很小的鸟，一只麻雀，小心翼翼的揉了揉着Clara的头发，无声的安抚着她。  
“I hate you……”  
“No，you don’t……” 再度沦为猫头鹰抱枕的Doctor低声回答。  
就这么过了很久，在确认年轻的姑娘真睡着了之后，抱枕先生才抬手关掉了床头的小灯，轻吻着Clara的发顶，将已熟睡的女孩拥得更紧一些，祝她做个好梦。  
相隔几个月，再次被Clara Oswald抱着躺在这张床上，Doctor并不确定自己一定睡得着，但他着实松了口气，因为自己始终在回避的问题终于能够得以了结。这也是长久以来猫头鹰巫师第一次真正安于某个人的怀抱，并在其中得到了所追寻自己始终无法真正得到安定的答案，一直保留着那枚脚环的真正原因。  
二十年前就已经深埋下的种子萌发于重逢的瞬间，并在他不经意之间生根发芽，茁壮成连自己都无法撼动的大树。  
Doctor花了大半生的时间去攒满了一大口袋的糖，尽管此前他从不觉得自己需要，如今他的确这么需要，只等着一个他乐意与之分享的人。而现在，巫师先生觉得已经找到了那个人，很久之前就找到了，如果，如果自己还能被她所接受的话。  
他甚至于不得不进一步承认，这些糖，如果不能交到Clara的手中，也将不再如从前那样甜……忽然之间，Doctor迟钝的意识到，自己已经没救了。  
在那段错失了彼此的岁月中，Doctor始终在不为所知的渴望着Clara Oswald，从当初那个不可思异到会用Souffle喂猫头鹰的小女孩，到如今疯起来没边儿无所不能的年轻姑娘。你渴望着她，渴望她能够兑现那句承诺，给脚环补刻上她名字的所有格，证明你的归属，认领你的全部。  
而她会这么做的，你会让她这么做的，你的Clara必须这么做……Doctor带着难以言喻的兴奋渐渐落入梦乡。不算之前那些乱七八糟的经历，这是也两人第一次真正意义上的相拥而眠，作为什么新的开端，显然还不算太坏。  
又两个月后，Clara连载完了新作，一个糖分特别足和12相关的故事。概括起来大致是12制定了101个方案企图花式拐跑年轻的维多利亚女王，过程颇为鸡飞狗跳起伏跌宕，字里行间漫溢甜宠气息又一种透着隐而不发的疯狂。  
最最重要的，这是个实打实的HE中篇。  
盆友，你知道胡医生的粮，纯糖无刀的粮，出货率能有多低么！  
不少读者在颤颤兢兢的看完全文的最后一行之后终于喜极而泣，我的天呐！女神竟然转性写起了HE甜文！有生之年竟然还能看见大大写HE！纯的，HE！她的粉丝们都对这一历史性突破格外好奇，不断有人私信去问Clara突然良心发现，啊不是……突然想起要善待生命的原因。  
于是Clara在社交账号上回了一条，“Missy钦点的HE，谁让她给我黑箱了一个男朋友呢。”  
还带了图，穿着白衬衫的Doctor正在调试他新入手的电吉他。Clara静悄悄地溜过去本想随便偷拍一张玩玩而已，下一瞬Doctor忽地抬眼，看着她，嘴角藏着一点颇为慵懒的笑容，正为戳穿了她的小阴谋而高兴不已，蓝灰色的眼瞳闪闪发亮，带着孩子气的小得意。  
他的眼中有你所渴望的星辰大海，Clara登时如此想到，被秒得小心脏狠狠地一抽，立时按下了快门。  
转发评论里一大片的“卧槽女神脱团了？！猝不及防被塞了一嘴狗粮！”“卧槽男朋友有辣————么好看！而且长得好像12！”和“卧槽大大原来对12才是真爱！怪不得写了12的HE甜文！”还有一大波被照片帅到的路人追着问是什么圈，什么剧，马上吃安利现在开始补剧产粮来得及么！跪地哭着求Missy大大收留也给黑箱一个这样的男朋友！  
Doctor刚洗完澡顶着毛巾出来，正擦着头发，看见他的姑娘又在对着电脑屏幕傻笑，连忙蹭过去瞧了一眼，心想这群人简直幼稚得没眼看，禁不住翻了个白眼，默默走开，打算要离那个可怕的2.5次元一点。  
“有意见？”  
“不，没意见。但准确的说是，抱枕、猫头鹰和男朋友，世上仅此一个而且已经归你了。”Doctor一边走开一边漫不经心的顺着小姑娘的话接了下去，在这段老老实实给人当猫头鹰的日子里，巫师先生学会了不要试图跟自己的饲主讲任何道理的道理。  
“Hey，男朋友先生，你应该过来给我一个拥抱。”  
过了好一会儿Doctor才听见她如此回应，惊异的转过头，Clara正似笑非笑的看着自己，并且似乎已经看了他很久，那是一种很特别的目光，独属于Clara Oswald的目光，引诱着人深陷和臣服。  
仿佛，她说什么你都会答应，哪怕是她开口，要你跟着她下地狱，你都照着做不会回头。  
Doctor顿时有点不太好，非常不好，极为不自在的扯过毛巾，装作是在擦拭脸侧水迹的样子，试图遮住开始泛红的脸。末了他还是选择放弃，不大好意思的朝着Clara慢慢挪过去，手足无措的站在她跟前，十分纠结究竟该如何恰当的伸出手。  
Clara终于也玩够了，再憋不住失笑出声，露出一口小白牙，一蹦一跳的扑过去给了她的抱枕、猫头鹰和男朋友一个甜甜的吻。  
后来Clara也问过Doctor什么时候也带她去巫师界玩一圈，疯巫师絮絮叨叨的回答他是有这个计划，不过他们得按步骤一项项来，比如？比如Clara先跟他回老家结了婚再说别的……这样一来Doctor就不担心他的小姑娘会被别的猫头鹰拐跑了！

The End

备注：魔法相关的名词和设定都出自HP，“The One”一词取掐架圈针对谁谁谁，亦或是对谁谁谁开炮之意，特此说明。

**Author's Note:**

> [Delete]并没有[/Delete]围观了全程的熊先森表示这是我见过的最他喵无理取闹的求婚姿势！  
> 没写好，收得真他喵的狗血！  
> 两个多月以前的一个旧坑，结局除了最后一自然段之外的部分也是一开始就写好的，当时人设吃得没现在这么深，就想发个糖而已，衔接过渡上要是有不顺畅的地方大抵归因于此，时间隔得有点长了。当时Victoria都没播，现在一季都完结了我才填完坑_(:з)∠)_……  
> 说好的同居三十题抽题目来写，最开始只打算写梗而不是故事，千把字就收工完事了，结果越写越多，字数一路哼着小曲唱着歌飙得我拉都拉不住……以及，这种一看就不正经的逗逼向并不是我一贯的行文风格，就想写个糖，让人一看就很开心的那种糖，纯的，没夹玻璃渣的那种。  
> 我也就想看12C好好谈个恋爱。
> 
> 2016年10月31日 于家中


End file.
